Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/05-28-2017
21:03:10 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 21:03:14 UTC !seenon 21:03:25 UTC lol 21:03:29 UTC clearly I'll have to change PFM's script to make it join chat without glitching the logs 21:03:35 UTC :p 21:03:40 UTC oooor I can just make him log chat and let the logs glitch 21:03:46 UTC which is exactly what I will do 21:03:50 UTC kden 21:03:53 UTC my bot isnt working all of a suden 21:03:58 UTC lemme try something 21:04:23 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:04:48 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:04:51 UTC Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 21:04:55 UTC Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 21:05:03 UTC yay its working again 21:05:04 UTC :D 21:05:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:05:26 UTC and shattap Baron sCorbin :3 21:05:29 UTC :p 21:05:31 UTC kden 21:05:39 UTC :p 21:05:46 UTC k let me get PFM in chat 21:05:49 UTC :p 21:05:56 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:06:17 UTC and there 21:06:25 UTC i accidentally closed chat :p 21:07:00 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:07:06 UTC subI killed chat. cri. 21:07:08 UTC hey Mario 21:07:10 UTC :p 21:07:13 UTC hui :3 21:07:25 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:07:27 UTC PFM pls :4 21:07:30 UTC :4 21:07:40 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:07:41 UTC k den 21:07:45 UTC :4 21:07:56 UTC PFM, will Bret form soon? 21:08:08 UTC inb4 "perhaps" or "maybe" 21:08:17 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:08:22 UTC bob pls 21:08:38 UTC :p 21:08:39 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:08:43 UTC remember, PFM is the most accurate bot out there 21:08:54 UTC whats wrong with the damn chat? :/ 21:09:00 UTC pls SM 21:09:07 UTC No Money Bot is :3 21:09:17 UTC mine produces stats, as does hoiperbot and BaronBlah :3 21:09:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:09:20 UTC nah 21:09:23 UTC yah 21:09:25 UTC your bot is a copycat 21:09:29 UTC nope :3 21:09:33 UTC lol 21:09:39 UTC hey MH 21:09:43 UTC Hey 21:09:52 UTC that means hoips bot is a copy as well then, fool :3 21:09:55 UTC Brb gonna look at 12z Euro 21:09:56 UTC and it is 21:10:27 UTC kek 21:10:35 UTC this chat is really bad 21:10:46 UTC what are staff doing this time? 21:10:48 UTC I see no problem with the chat. 21:10:50 UTC Dropped ;( 21:10:53 UTC ;( 21:10:58 UTC (lol) 21:11:00 UTC :3 21:11:15 UTC Ugh laggy chat pls 21:11:20 UTC yep 21:11:28 UTC im not the only one with problems 21:11:29 UTC :/ 21:11:30 UTC I see no problem with le chat. 21:11:39 UTC It works fine for me 21:11:42 UTC !say pls SM :3 21:11:44 UTC :4 21:11:58 UTC k then 21:12:03 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:12:06 UTC I am assuming that Layten failed 21:12:09 UTC !say test 21:12:10 UTC test 21:12:19 UTC what do you mean MH 21:12:25 UTC Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 21:12:29 UTC !seenon 21:12:30 UTC Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 21:12:38 UTC Hurricane Layten: I'll tell test that the next time I see them. 21:12:53 UTC Hurricane Layten: I've deleted your message to test. 21:13:00 UTC !seen test 21:13:01 UTC Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen test 21:13:04 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:13:13 UTC Cringy Bot spa, 21:13:15 UTC spam 21:13:22 UTC cringe 21:13:32 UTC kden 21:14:08 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:14:38 UTC !log 21:14:42 UTC ohmahgah, its the annihilation :p 21:14:44 UTC remember, one bot rule 21:14:54 UTC or was it the two bot rule 21:15:00 UTC regardless, there are three bots in le chat 21:15:07 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:15:13 UTC rip chat logs 21:15:17 UTC now they are totally glitched 21:15:20 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:15:24 UTC Testing...testing...123. 21:15:29 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 21:15:31 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 21:15:34 UTC MH 21:15:36 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 21:15:52 UTC youve just glitched the logs 21:15:59 UTC nah, he didn't 21:16:12 UTC Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 21:17:01 UTC nope, its fine :p 21:17:02 UTC kek 21:17:04 UTC why am i lagging 21:17:05 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:17:06 UTC fghjhg 21:17:07 UTC ik 21:17:08 UTC i 21:17:09 UTC jni 21:17:10 UTC o 21:17:12 UTC rip logs 21:17:28 UTC yep 21:17:29 UTC this time, they were really logged 21:17:49 UTC RIP HHW Chat Logs - 2015 - 2017 21:17:52 UTC :p 21:18:01 UTC Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 21:18:14 UTC server error 21:18:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:18:39 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:19:01 UTC MH, youve just messed up the chat logs 21:19:19 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:19:35 UTC (cur | prev) 21:17, May 28, 2017‎ Playten Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (77,199 bytes) (+3,999)‎ . . (Updating chat logs) (rollback | undo) (cur | prev) 21:17, May 28, 2017‎ Money Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (73,200 bytes) (+473)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 21:19:43 UTC great.. 21:19:46 UTC (clap) 21:20:04 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:20:20 UTC (cur | prev) 21:19, May 28, 2017‎ Playten Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (78,802 bytes) (+1,107)‎ . . (Updating chat logs) (rollback | undo) (cur | prev) 21:19, May 28, 2017‎ Money Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (77,695 bytes) (+496)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) (cur | prev) 21:17, May 28, 2017‎ Playten Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (77,199 bytes) (+3,999)‎ . . (Updating chat logs) (undo) (cur | prev) 21:17, May 28, 2017‎ Money Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (73,200 bytes) (+473)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 21:20:44 UTC the 12z EURO is boring 21:20:52 UTC luckily, my bot has left again 21:20:56 UTC Money Bot, are you still here? 21:21:07 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 21:21:12 UTC ... 21:21:15 UTC Money Bot, will I see L1G after graduation? 21:21:20 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 21:21:22 UTC kden 21:21:38 UTC Money Bot, will me and L1G at least communicate in some way after graduation? 21:21:39 UTC !submitlogs 21:21:43 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 21:21:45 UTC yay 21:22:02 UTC !submitlog 21:22:07 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:22:09 UTC !log 21:22:11 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 21:22:12 UTC YAY 21:22:14 UTC kek 21:22:22 UTC Money Bot, will the 2017 Pacific season be inactive? 21:22:25 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 21:22:29 UTC lol 21:22:44 UTC MH is a Pacific lover :3 21:22:48 UTC EXPOSED :3 21:22:54 UTC !test 21:22:59 UTC !submit 21:23:13 UTC !commands 21:23:19 UTC "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2017‎‎ (44 changes | hist) . . (+43,723)‎ . . Bot‎ (4×); Playten Bot‎ (40×)" rip logs 21:23:20 UTC !savelogs 21:23:43 UTC "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/05-28-2017‎ (diff | hist) . . (+10,540)‎ . . Baron Kobe (wall | contribs | block) (Creating new page for chat logs; Saving chat logs.)" kek 21:24:14 UTC oh god :/ 21:24:21 UTC Layten pls it's just logs 21:24:24 UTC meh, not a problem 21:24:33 UTC "oh god" for chat logs? kden 21:24:36 UTC kek 21:24:38 UTC my bot seems to have stopped working 21:24:42 UTC :/ 21:24:43 UTC The logs are fine, I don't know why Layten is so panicky 21:24:52 UTC what if they are glitched out? 21:24:56 UTC my bot stopped working 21:24:58 UTC But they're not 21:25:02 UTC they will be 21:25:06 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Chat/Logs/28_May_2017 kek 21:25:08 UTC No they won't 21:25:12 UTC yes they will 21:25:21 UTC No they won't 21:25:27 UTC both mine and your bots log on the same page 21:25:29 UTC *they 21:25:30 UTC @MH 21:25:34 UTC So? 21:25:58 UTC it messes up the logs 21:26:13 UTC I'm not seeing any damage 21:26:22 UTC look through, and you will 21:26:24 UTC : 21:26:29 UTC > : :p 21:26:52 UTC The only difference is the time stamp got shortened. If that's what your panicking about, then you're overreacting 21:27:07 UTC nope 21:27:18 UTC maybe SM can explain 21:27:34 UTC one bot rule, that's the easiest way I can explain it 21:27:46 UTC and yes, that rule does exist 21:28:04 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:28:06 UTC except for baron, as he logs somewhere else 21:28:14 UTC Layten overreacts to a lot of stuff :p (such as tornadoes) 21:28:18 UTC lol 21:28:19 UTC nah 21:28:28 UTC Yah 21:28:38 UTC true :3 21:28:44 UTC I've actually gotten quite good where tornado forecasting is concerned :p 21:28:51 UTC You act like the end of the world is coming when really it turns out to be a supercell 21:29:20 UTC No offense, but not really. You think everything is an EF4-5 21:29:22 UTC its supercells that produce tornadoes 21:29:24 UTC :p 21:29:26 UTC subithe life of palteb, the F13 downcaster 21:29:29 UTC and no i dont 21:29:32 UTC :p 21:29:54 UTC Yeah, what I meant is that it turns out be a supercell that doesn't do anything but you're like 21:29:55 UTC OMG 21:29:59 UTC SUPERCELL 21:30:06 UTC we're doomed cri 21:30:08 UTC EF5 TORNADO INCOMING 21:30:14 UTC inb4 :/ 21:30:18 UTC ISSUE AN EMERGENCY NOW!!!! 21:30:22 UTC no offense 21:30:29 UTC regardless of tornadoes, supercells are known for large hail and damaging winds in most cases 21:30:45 UTC meanwhile 21:30:53 UTC "Bobnekaro#8957 had these roles added: Normal Bobnekaro#8957 had these roles removed: Moderator" le drama 21:30:58 UTC kden 21:31:00 UTC huh? 21:31:01 UTC ? 21:31:09 UTC I think Jd gets triggered when I don't really care about tornadoes lol 21:31:16 UTC oh 21:31:20 UTC idk :p 21:34:24 UTC I'm covering all basins on my blog :3 21:34:45 UTC :3 21:34:48 UTC iwhy bob is advertising his bob like he's bragkek is beyond my knowledge 21:34:52 UTC and yes, his bob 21:34:54 UTC after all 21:35:00 UTC :p 21:35:03 UTC bob isn't bob 21:35:07 UTC :p 21:35:27 UTC sbut I won't be surprised if he actually is nkech's father 21:35:40 UTC I'm advertising my bob? kden 21:35:46 UTC SM PLS I'm not NkechDad. 21:35:53 UTC yes you are 21:35:56 UTC FAKE NEWWS 21:35:58 UTC *NEWS 21:35:59 UTC > NEWWS 21:36:03 UTC and that also means you're hunter (lenny) 21:36:08 UTC lol 21:36:11 UTC nah 21:36:12 UTC more fake news 21:36:34 UTC that means, nkechdad is bob who is hunter who is some 32-year-old teacher from the bahamas 21:36:47 UTC only in your head, SM 21:37:20 UTC akio went to the bahamas like a month ago so what if he actually is hunter the 32-year-old teacher from the bahamas who is bob who is nkechdad 21:37:42 UTC :p 21:37:56 UTC April 27, 2014 Vilonia, Arkansas 210 mph 16 Rated EF4 officially due to structural flaws, however, numerous homes, some of them well bolted, were completely swept away by the force of the tornado, leaving only bare foundations behind, resulting in an EF5 rating here. Impressive wind rowing of debris occurred, trees were completely debarked and reduced to stumps in some cases, and extensive ground scouring also occurred, with shrubbery also being scoured in some areas as well.Vehicles were thrown long distances and reduced to their frames, and a large 30,000 pound fertiliser tank was thrown 3/4 of a mile from the farm it originated from. 21:37:58 UTC kden 21:38:00 UTC but meanwhile http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Help:End_User_Liscence_Agreement_(EULA) "No spamming. Spamming would include things such as posting smileys or memes for absolutely no reason. The only place where spam is permitted is the Spam this!!! page." 21:38:05 UTC And yes, I rated it EF5 21:38:08 UTC smileys for no reason? 21:38:10 UTC :p 21:38:12 UTC or memes 21:38:13 UTC :) :) :) :) :) 21:38:23 UTC there is some smileys for no reason :3 21:38:28 UTC that rule was probably made by hank :3 21:38:29 UTC jk 21:38:31 UTC :3 21:38:32 UTC :p 21:38:35 UTC jk 21:38:40 UTC pls 21:38:44 UTC strike 21:38:52 UTC halt 21:39:02 UTC strike 21:39:07 UTC 3 strikes. SM is out :3 21:39:09 UTC jk 21:39:16 UTC k den 21:39:29 UTC meanwhile http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/EULA/no 21:40:28 UTC I was going to delete that page, but since I'm nice I'll add it to the wiki database. :3 21:40:39 UTC I can't edit the EULA page for some reason. kden 21:40:56 UTC Oh wait 21:41:01 UTC :p 21:41:02 UTC i forgot I'm on MB :P 21:41:06 UTC :p 21:41:08 UTC adios 21:41:10 UTC :p 21:41:16 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:41:37 UTC Right, once MB leaves, I'll see if the issue with my bot has been resolved 21:41:44 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/News_Headline_Archives_(2011-Present) cri 21:42:04 UTC If I ever leave, heh 21:42:05 UTC Nkech did that. lol 21:42:13 UTC "oh i thought this was going to contain the story of the Doug argument, the underage era, the spotlight era, hurricane idol, the Doug/Cardozo IP conspiracy, etc. etc." puffle pls, that's why my test wiki exists 21:42:51 UTC smallwait why does he know about the doug/cardozo IP drama 21:42:52 UTC :p 21:43:06 UTC he was bureaucrat at the time @SM 21:43:24 UTC yes, but he wasn't told about le incident 21:43:28 UTC unless hoip spoiled it 21:43:32 UTC l'incident? 21:43:37 UTC lol 21:43:49 UTC lé incidenté 21:44:19 UTC meanwhile, here's some lovely track I made img="image.prntscr.com/image/0032ba8046fb4f17ae96f87f74824610.png" 21:44:33 UTC SM, don't you know Portuguese? :3 21:44:40 UTC sim, sim 21:44:58 UTC that means yes, yes 21:45:02 UTC lol 21:45:05 UTC yes, yes 21:45:10 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:45:46 UTC after all img="image.prntscr.com/image/1927029683fe4e29af4dd376ac308536.png" 21:45:53 UTC Nuno is actually a Portuguese male name 21:46:06 UTC yes, yes 21:46:29 UTC SM, are you secretly talking to Nuno all the time? :3 21:46:38 UTC Exposed 21:47:02 UTC but it's not like I'm secretly planning to overthrow hype in dane clinton's secret email server, right? :3 21:47:07 UTC Mestre de Morango pls 21:47:13 UTC pls 21:47:38 UTC I used Garfield's favorite tool, Google Translate. 21:47:44 UTC clearly you did 21:47:46 UTC smallBut I went from English to Portuguese, not just "random languages" 21:47:55 UTC kek 21:47:57 UTC kden 21:48:06 UTC see bob, clearly I know portuguese. :3 21:48:12 UTC Como você está Floyd? 21:48:14 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:48:18 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 21:48:22 UTC estou bem, obrigado. :3 21:48:23 UTC MH pls 21:48:38 UTC Floyd, Keranique é sua esposa? 21:48:46 UTC sim 21:49:01 UTC Eu também. 21:49:22 UTC why is MH even speaking portuguese lol 21:49:33 UTC não. 21:49:41 UTC Mesmo comigo lol 21:49:42 UTC *sad music here* 21:50:04 UTC Graças a Floyd eu não consigo parar de falar Português 21:50:12 UTC bob pls 21:50:17 UTC Porque eu conheço o português. 21:50:31 UTC k I'm speaking English again yay 21:50:35 UTC kek 21:50:43 UTC wait a minute... 21:51:09 UTC Floyd é confirmado por Nuno-alt. 21:51:12 UTC LOL 21:51:15 UTC pls 21:51:23 UTC that's fake news 21:51:43 UTC Gosto de voce. 21:52:00 UTC também gosto de você. (lenny) 21:52:01 UTC Floyd é uma notícia falsa :3 21:52:10 UTC inb4 bob pls 21:52:22 UTC bob plox 21:52:35 UTC Que diabos? 21:52:59 UTC Kden Ainda estou falando português e não consigo parar 21:53:08 UTC subI still have no idea why we are speaking Portuguese. 21:53:22 UTC Mesmo lol 21:53:30 UTC Back to English for me. 21:53:37 UTC k 21:53:44 UTC Porque nós podemos 21:54:15 UTC k now let's look at this lovely track here img="image.prntscr.com/image/0032ba8046fb4f17ae96f87f74824610.png" 21:54:26 UTC I made it. :3 21:54:35 UTC andi t's totally not chap's track 21:54:42 UTC totally not 21:54:45 UTC actually it is 21:55:14 UTC Pedo Floyd, por favor. 21:55:31 UTC pls 21:55:52 UTC SM are you trilingual? 21:56:02 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 21:56:05 UTC yes bob, yes 21:56:31 UTC Hurricane has formed! 21:57:10 UTC at this rate bob is probably going to create a secret server to wonder if I'm a nuno alt 21:57:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:58:19 UTC kden 21:58:22 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 21:58:25 UTC jk 21:58:30 UTC confirmed 21:58:37 UTC i have a idea for discord 21:58:49 UTC when there is any major storm in this year 21:59:01 UTC voice chat and discord? 21:59:38 UTC we could maybe do that 21:59:48 UTC I haven't been on Discord voice chat in a while 22:00:04 UTC we should as well create a tropical cyclone tracking board out there 22:00:24 UTC or use the one we currently have http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Real-Time_hurricane_tracking 22:00:57 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:01:20 UTC wb 22:01:54 UTC Hi 22:05:52 UTC ok 22:05:56 UTC test 22:06:06 UTC Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen Test 22:06:14 UTC Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Test that the next time I see them. 22:06:23 UTC !untell Test 22:06:24 UTC Hurricane Layten: I've deleted your message to Test. 22:06:31 UTC ok 22:06:36 UTC !updatelogs 22:06:38 UTC Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~21 to log page). 22:06:43 UTC !savelogsCategory:Chat Logs